Orange County, 90210
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: The worlds of Beverly Hills 90210, and The O.C collide like never before. Can you handel the drama? Its the fantastoc four from The O.C, and your friends from 90210 getting wild and crazy. Pairings will be mixed for now, but R/M, and S/S by the end.
1. Pilot

Pilot

_**Orange County, 90210**_

(It was quite the busy afternoon at Newport's exclusive Newport Hills high as the cars zoomed into the lot. Four students appeared as they open the doors to the Cooper's Porsche. It was radiantly shining as the sun poured its hot rays onto the bright red car, and the other students gathered around in awe. Seth turned around in amazement as he watched the blind children of Newport Hills continue to follow the stereotype he lives with everyday.)

Seth:

Lets get the hell out of here before the zombies attack.

Ryan:

Do you have to make everything in your life a reference to popculture?

Seth:

No, but it helps to numb the pain of living in this lavish facade I call society.

Summer:

Geez! Dorkzilla won't shut up.

Seth:

Dorkzilla?

Summer:

It's the best I can come with Cohen.

Marissa:

Lets just get out of here.

(The group entered Newport Hills quad as they waited for the opening ceremony to begin. The quad was so huge that at times it seemed like college was not near, but rather its here. They watched as groups of people crowded the area, and no one to get know at sight. They could looked around the area hoping to find some where to sit unsuccessfully.)

Marissa:

Why does it always seem like there is plenty people around, but no one to talk?

Voice:

That's because its true.

Marissa:

So true.

Brenda:

I am Brenda Walsh, and this is my shy brother Brandon Walsh .

Brandon: Thanks sis.

Marissa:

My name is Marissa Cooper.

Seth:

My name is Seth , this is my brother Ryan, and my girlfriend Summer.

Summer:

Eww !!, keep dreaming.

Ryan:

So… are you meeting anybody here?

Brandon:

Actually you are first set of interesting people we met here.

Seth:

Well that's rarity around here.

Brenda:

Really? Good to know.

Marissa:

Ugh! Here he comes.

(Marissa sighs as a tall, well built, pretty boy entered her sight, and flashed his one million dollar. Brenda could not move her eyes from him, and Seth made a gesture with his mouth as if he was going to barf. Brandon laughed a bit as he thought this my actually be a fun school year.)

Brenda:

Who's he?

Marissa:

A jackass I used to date.

Luke:

Hey Marissa, What's up guys?

Seth:

Apparently you my friend.

Luke:

Can it Cohen before I seriously hurt you.

Seth:

Would not be the first time.

(Move hearing was one thing, but living here was going to be another thing entirely Brenda, and Brandon thought. It was a few hours later and the Walsh twins arrived at the beach party that the Coopers invited them to. They looked around until they spotted the fantastic four parading the beach hoping to find something of interest.)

Marissa:

Glad to see you guys.

Brenda:

Thanks for inviting us.

Brandon:

Yeah, it was nice of you.

Seth:

No problem.

Ryan:

You're a breath of fresh air from these Newport air heads.

Summer:

No kidding, but seriously who wants to dance?

Brandon:

I'll dance with if you want.

Summer:

Ooh! Your kind of cute.

Brandon:

Thanks, I guess.

Seth:

Your kind of you cute.

Marissa:

Don't be jealous Seth.

Brenda:

Hey Ryan, you don't talk much do you?

Ryan:

I guess not.

(Brenda pulled Ryan off the sand onto the floor right behind Summer, and Brandon. Luke caught the eye of Marissa again which only helped to piss her off even more, and she was about to ask Seth to save her. When a young man name Steve asked her to dance, and it irritated Luke to no end. The end of the night came in ever so slowly as never friendships bonded.)


	2. Episode 1x2

Episode 1x2

Episode 1x2

(Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer, Luke, Brandon, and Brenda hit the latest hotspot known as the Peach Pitt. As they entered the building the soothing aroma came through the kitchen, and into their nostrils. They grabbed a table as they awaited service, and Marissa tried to shake the annoying feeling that she is being watched from a far. Three familiar looking boys, and three girls approached the table immediately dissolving the cool vibe surrounding the table.)

Marissa:

Don't I know you from somewhere?

Voice:

Yeah, I believe its English class.

Marissa:

Well, My name is Marissa.

Dylan:

Who could forget such a beautiful girls name?

Marisa:

And you are?

Dylan:

My name is Dylan.

Marissa:

Nice to meet you.

Dylan:

I would like you to meet my friends Kelly, Steve, David, Donna, and Andrea.

Marissa:

Nice to meet you.

Summer:

Do you want to join us?

Dylan:

We are about to head back to school.

Marissa:

Alright then see you.

Dylan:

Yeah! See you around.

(Marissa smiled as they spent the rest of the hours talking about many of their past experiences. Luke fumed as Marissa, and Ryan's eyes connected as they edged closer to each other. Anna who is Luke's current girlfriend huffed, and ran out of the room with him behind her. Marissa smiled with great bliss, because she was dating her dream boy Ryan.)

Brenda: How long have you two been dating?

Ryan: For a while.

Marissa: A year and, a half.

Brandon: Lucky you.

Ryan: Yeah, I am very blessed.

Seth: All this romance crap is making me sick.

Summer: That is because you're a freak Cohen.

Seth: You like it.

Summer: In your dreams.


End file.
